


Sherlock is actually a girl's name

by thunderstorms_and_snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, First Kiss, Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Talking, The Tarmac Scene (Sherlock)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstorms_and_snow/pseuds/thunderstorms_and_snow
Summary: starting at the tarmac scene but i changed one thing and saw how it evolvedthese idiots love each other too much istg
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 31





	Sherlock is actually a girl's name

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here. 
> 
> and i enjoy it all coming full circle do the 'talking part' isn't a joke you know

John and Mary left the car. "You'll look after him for me, won't you?" She embraced Sherlock. "Don't worry. I'll keep him in trouble!" After they parted Sherlock smiled: "That's my girl!" John and Sherlock avoided each others eyes. John nodded slightly. Sherlock then turned towards his brother. "Since this is likely to be the last conversation I'll ever have with John Watson, would you mind if we took a moment?" Mycroft raised his eyebrows in surprise and stepped back, followed by both the guard and Mary. Still avoiding to hold eye contact the two occasionally glanced at each other. 

"So here we are." John cleared his throat. His eyes were fixed on his feet whilst Sherlocks eyes couldnt leave John. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes" "Sorry?" John looked at Sherlock in confusion. "That's the whole of it. If you're looking for baby names." That made John laugh half heartedly. "Well we've had a scan and we're pretty sure it's a girl" "Oh. Okay" An unconvincing laugh left Sherlocks lips. John turned around, slightly fidgeting. "Yeah, I can't think of a single thing to say." He was trying very hard not to cry. "No, Neither can I." "The game is over" "The game is never over, John" The sheer force with which Sherlock said it made John's heart sink since it reminded him of Sherlocks enthusiasm when solving cases. "But there may be some new players now" John's resistance was far too close to breaking. He could already feel the phamtom tears but somehow he did not cry yet. "That's okay. The east wind takes us all in the end" "What's that?" "It's a story my brother told me when we were kids. The East Wind. This terrifying force that lays waste to all in its path. Seeks out the unworthy and plucks them from the earth" Now Sherlock yet again made an attempt to make John laugh "That was generally me." "Ah nice", John remarked. "He was a rubbish big brother." John coughed while eyeing the ground again. "So what about you then? Where are you actually going now?" Sherlock sighed. "Oh some undercover work in Eastern Europe." Sherlock tried to make it sound like it was no big deal. But John knew it was. "For how long?" "Six months. My brother estimates. He's never wrong." Sherlock stated blankly."And then what?" Sherlock pressed his lips together, trying to hold back the wall of emotions wanting to escape the borders of his mind palace. And that was when it hit John. There was no after this for Sherlock. The six months were not until the end of the mission but rather the end of his life. The "Who knows?" only made it all worse. John looked away while nodding, he was almost crying already but still tried to stay strong. Sherlocks eyes met the ground. He pulled himself together. "John. There's something I should say." He had John's unlimited attention. "I've meant to say, always but I never have." John's heart beat faster because if Sherlock would now tell him that he was his best friend John was going to cry like a baby. "And since it's unlikely we'll ever meet again I might as well say it now." His heart fell. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. Silence. He was trembling and his eyes were clearly very wet. "Sher-" Sherlock strode forward and kissed him. His hands on either side of John's head,which he angled slightly upwards. His eyes were closed and he was shivering all over. Sherlocks lips felt soft yet firm and destinated against John's. They broke apart, John still unmoving. "I love you", Sherlock whispered. Then he turned around and walked to the plane. John set in motion, trying to hold him back but Sherlock already climbed the ladder and closed the door. "No, Come back out! Sherlock!" The planes engine started. Mycroft and Mary already stepped back and yelled for him to do the same. The plane started rolling. "No! Stop this!" "Mycroft you've got to make it stop" "I'm afraid I cannot" "Mycroft I swear to god-" "Don't worry John, it'll be alri-" "IT WON'T, MYCROFT TURN THE PLANE AROUND!" 

While John screamed his throat hoarse, Sherlock sat in the plane, tears streaming down his face. He opened his laptop to get access to John's blog. The first time they met. Mycroft retreated to his car while Mary tried talked to John. That is she talked and he looked around in disbelief. At least he wasn't screaming anymore. Then the call from Lady Smallwood came. "But that's not possible. It is simply not possible!" Mycroft left the car. John stepped forward, a puzzled expression on his face. "What's happened?" 

"Sir, it's your brother" Sherlock took the call. "Mycroft?" A slide of sarcasm gleamed in Mycroft voice: "Hello little brother, how's the exile going?"  
"I've only been gone four minutes." Sherlock remarked snidely. "Well I certainly hope you've learned your lesson. As it turns out, you're needed." "Oh for gods sake make up your mind!" Mycroft sighed. "Who needs me this time?" "England!"

'Because of all people, Sherlock, you should know that it's not the fall that kills you, it's never the fall. It's the landing.' And he was back. The plane landed. Confirmed by the flight assistant "We've landed sir, we've landed." "No no no no no no no no no",Sherlock muttered more to himself than anyone else. "I trust you had a pleasant flight, sir" Even the pilot came here. "Well it's a shorter exile than we've imagined, brothermine. Probably adequate given your levels of OCD" "I have to go back!" Sherlock just wanted to avoid the following conversation. "I was nearly there, I nearly had it!" "What are you talking about?" "Go back where?" John. No. Not now. "You didn't get very far" "Ricoletti, the abominable wife, don't you understand?" Mary clearly fed up, retorted: "No of course we don't, you're no taking any sense, Sherlock." "It was a case, a famous one, from a hundred years ago" Then the confrontation began and Sherlock honestly just wanted it to end, John was very angry because if the list, Mycroft held one of his speeches, Mary... ugh she hacked into MI5, didn't she, but there it was. His escape ticket ' Morphine or cocaine?'

'Elementary, my dear Watson' Aaand he was back. For good this time. John was incredibly close to him, having just checked his pulse and now leaning over him. Sherlock smiled at him and joked "Miss me?", until he remembered what happened at the tarmac only about 15 minutes ago. Sherlock tried to flee the scene as fast as he could, avoiding all three of them. 

The next day Sherlock heard a knock at his door. John entered and stood in the living room in which he once lived. "Sherlock" He gulped. "John" "I think we need to talk." "No. Leave." Sherlock didn't dare to look at him. He had ignored all of John's texts and calls. "We really do." Sherlock turned around. "There's nothing to talk about!" "What of course there is!" "No. Leave now." "I'm not going to-" "Leave." "Sherlock." "Leave" "Well need to-" "Leave!" "Why did you-" "Go away!" "But why, I need to know-" "John" "Sherlock!" "Go" "No" "Please lea-" "Sherlock just tell me!" "Because I couldn't die! I couldn't die without having done that once." John gasped. His eyes widened. "I tried it, didn't work so well. So if you could just go and never come back again..." John looked hurt. "Why do you want me to never come back?" "Because I obviously ruined everything!" "No Sherlock its fine-" "Nothing's fine! I overstepped. And I apologize. Now if we could please part ways forever?!" "What why should we?" "Because you chose her. You're married, John! You chose Mary. And you're not gay. And I cannot bear to further destroy everything in your life" John's expression softened and he stepped closer. "So it's really true then?" "Of course it's true, would I really abandon years of my most precious friendship in the world just to get one memory to hold on to if it wasn't ?" John looked to the floor "No of course you wouldn't." Sherlock tried to usher John out of her room but John just stepped a bit closer. "And no." Sherlock looked confused. "I would never have chosen Mary had I known. I would never have married her. I thought that this is the max I could get out of life" "But it's too late now" Sherlock sighed quietly. They both have went from nearly shouting to a whisper of sorts. "You've already married her." "So get back to your wife an-" "She broke it off." Sherlocks eyes widened. "Yesterday evening she got what happened out of me. We had a bloody big fight. She told me that before she knew I loved you but would never have acted on it. Now, with hope... She just couldn't have a husband loving somebody else for the rest of her life. Cause I love you. You were right, I was hitting on you that very first night. Sort of unconsciously though. But you said you were married to your work" "Which I endlessly regretted not even 3 hours after saying it. When you shot the cabbie. I knew you were the most interesting thing to ever happen to me. And that night at the pool I realized you were also the most important thing to me and that if I lost you I might as well lose my life." Sherlock shivered. "Can I move back in? Spend the night at Greg's, all my stuff is supposed to be there until I found something." "Sherlock blinked and coughed violently. "Yeah of course." He looked into John's eyes. The usual endlessness of blue he always tried so hard to not sink in yet always seemed to fail. "Just one thing before", he whispered. He was almost beginning to feel light-headed. "Can you kiss me?" Sherlocks cheeks were burning and his eyes were averted. He could practically feel his pulse elevating alongside his already slightly dilated pupils when John stepped closer. John's hand touched Sherlocks and it left it tingling. He tilted his head to meet John's. Their lips touched. It was sensational. John was warm and soft and perfect. Sherlock couldn't even begin to categorise every sensation caused by John. His brain seemed to make a stop since the only thing he remembered thinking about was a trail of 'JohnkissskinlipsJohnlovekisslips' even though he was sure he discovered the secrets of the universe. John's hand was massaging Sherlocks scalp in a weirdly calming way. When they parted Sherlock was already missing the feeling so he dived right back in for another kiss. John's thinner lips adored the perfect cupid bow and beautifylly full lower lip very much. Sherlocks hands, until now resting at his sides, mow moved to carefully lay on John's waist. They moved up to his shoulder blades as they embraced each other.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was adequate.  
> i adore these dorks.  
> <3


End file.
